goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Get Invisible!
Let's Get Invisible! is the sixth book in the original Goosebumps book series. It was first published in 1993. The cover illustration features a startled boy looking through a mirror in the attic. Half his body is invisible. Blurb Disappearances Can Be Deadly. On Max's birthday, he finds a sort of magic mirror in the attic. It can make him become invisible. So Max and his friends start playing now you see me, now you don't. Until Max realizes that he's losing control. Staying invisible a little too long. Having a harder time coming back. Getting invisible is turning into a very dangerous game. The next time Max gets invisible, will it be... forever? Plot Max Thompson is hosting his birthday party at his home. Among the guests are Noah "Lefty" Thompson, Zack, Erin, and April. Noah is Max's brother, and he is called Lefty because he is left-handed. Zack is Max's best friend, and he has a strange hairstyle. Erin is a loud-voiced girl, while April is incredibly shy. The party is almost finished when Whitey, Max's dog, runs to the attic. While the kids look for him, they find a large, old mirror. Max pulls the chain of an overhead light. As soon as he does this, he disappears. When the lights go out, Max reappears. His friends and brother insist that he became invisible, although he refuses to believe the group. That night, Max returns to the attic to inspect the mirror. Lefty joins Max on this exploration. Both boys want to make themselves invisible. The boys turn on the light and disappear. After ten minutes, they begin to feel weak. They turn off the light, but it takes slightly longer for them to become visible. The next day, the group from the party reassembles at Max's house. Erin suggests that they hold a contest to see who can be invisible the longest. April, wanting to stay visible, chooses to time her friends. Before Lefty gets a chance to go invisible, his grandparents arrive for dinner. The kids decide to postpone the contest until another day. During dinner, Lefty gets up and leaves the table. A while later, Max sees a floating fork and deduces that Lefty made himself invisible. That night, Erin calls Max by telephone. Erin tells Max to take the mirror to school for the science fair, but he refuses. Max goes to the attic and looks at his reflection in the mirror. He is shocked when it asks him to swap places. Frightened, Max runs back to his room and locks himself in until the next morning. When he wakes up, Max discovers that Lefty became invisible again. Max takes Lefty to the mirror to become visible again. Once visible again, Lefty begins acting strangely. Deciding that the mirror could be dangerous, Max call his friends and cancels the contest. However, Zack, Erin, and April return to Max's house because Lefty agrees to revive the contest. When April decides to become invisible, Whitey also becomes invisible with her. Max quickly forces both of them to become visible again. During Erin turn, Erin remains invisible for several minutes. When she becomes visible again, Max also notice that something has changed in her behavior. Zack remains invisible for fifteen minutes. During this time, wants to leave the house and play a prank on a neighbor. Max runs to the attic and forces him to become visible again. Strangely, Max discovers that Zack's hairstyle has seemingly been reversed. When Max tries to ask him about his hair, Erin and Zack use the mirror to make him invisible. As the minutes roll by, Max begins to feel weak. He asks to be made visible again, but Zack and Erin don't pay attention to him. A haze appears, followed by a white light and a figure approaching Max; it's his own reflection! Max's reflection tells him that Zack and Erin have been replaced by their reflections. Zack and Erin are now locked in the mirror. Before Max's reflection can swap places with him, the duplicates of Erin and Zack make Max visible again, assuming that the change has already been completed. Suddenly, Max's reflection appears in the mirror. He tells them that the real Max escaped. The duplicates of Erin and Zack try to make Max invisible again. Max flees the attic, but he is caught by the reflections. He asks April for help, but she is also caught. Unexpectedly, Lefty enters the attic and breaks the mirror using a softball. The reflections are sucked into the mirror's pieces, and the real Erin and Zack are brought back into the real world. Finally, Max and his brother decide to play catch. But to his horror, Max notices that Lefty is throwing with his right hand. Reprints and rereleases Differences *The Classic Goosebumps reprint was released as a tie-in to the ''Goosebumps'' film. International releases Differences *In Russia, this is the first book in the original Goosebumps series. *In Portugal, this is the seventeenth book in the original Goosebumps series. Television adaptation Let's Get Invisible! was adapted into an episode of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series, as the thirteenth episode of season two. The exclamation mark was omitted from the title. Goosebumpswiki-tvepisode-button2.png|Click here for a full article about the television adaptation.|link=:Let's Get Invisible!/TV episode Artwork Letsgetinvisible-fullart.jpg|Original 1993 artwork by Tim Jacobus. Trivia *The cover artist, Tim Jacobus, did not add the cobwebs or spider in the original painting. It was added in post by an unknown artist, presumably a Scholastic employee. The 2003 reprint did not include these changes. *Although it isn't a sequel to Let's Get Invisible!, the Goosebumps Series 2000 book, Ghost in the Mirror, follows a similar plot with children being switched with creatures from an evil mirror. References in other Goosebumps media *In Goosebumps: The Game, the mirror appears with a mirror demon. Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Birthdays Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Grandparents Category:Original series Category:Books Released In 1993 Category:Books with Video Game Monsters Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus Category:Classic Goosebumps Category:Pets (topic)